


Ten/Ten in love with this girl

by HayRaven101



Category: Naruto
Genre: But you gotta love him, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sparring, Swearing, he’s also a lil bitch, neji plays match maker, tenten carries you home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayRaven101/pseuds/HayRaven101
Summary: After an injury due to sparring with Neji you need to be taken home and nursed back to health. You find out your unrequited love might actually returned.





	Ten/Ten in love with this girl

You decided you wanted to train with team Gai today, totally not even because you’re dream girl was in either, you actually wanted to improve your attacks before the chunin exams were upon you. You were an exceptional kunoichi, the trouble was you were a highly evasive fighter. Favoring the tai chi style of using your enemy’s strength against them. It worked very well but in many settings you are at a severe disadvantage as many enemy encounters begin long or mid range. You can dodge a spray of kunai and shuriken just fine but you can’t exactly call it a fight if no one’s injured. That’s why team Gai is the perfect team for you to do extra training with. Between Tenten’s perfect aim, Rock Lee’s speed and taijutusu expertise, and Neji’s highly specialized taijustsu that resembles your own but in a far more offensive way, there’s not a single sparing partner you could have that wouldn’t help you gain invaluable experience. 

You were laid flat on your back panting heavily from the bout you’d just had with Neji. You’d done half decent dodging and redirecting his normal attacks, you’d even gotten a couple good shots in, but it turns out there’s still just about nothing you can do about his rotation. “Hmph, pathetic. When will you learn you’re no match for me. Our attack styles are too similar and without a byakugan or kekkai genkai of any kind you pale in comparison. This this really what the best kunoichi of the rookies has to offer?” He jeered down at you.   
“Oh come off it Neji! This has nothing to do with her being a girl! You said it yourself your fighting styles are just a mismatch,” Tenten quickly came to your defense. You proudly display a middle finger Neji while wheezeing out an inaudible ‘this is wlw solidarity.’  
“You must admit Neji,”Rock Lee pipped up while physically putting your middle finger down, “it is remarkably admirable of her. Not only does she go on missions and train with her own squad, but she trains with us at least 3 times a week, in addition to her own personal training.” His eyes overflow with tears, “IT IS SO INSPIRING! IT MAKES ME WANT TO WORK TWICE AS HARD! NO! TREE TIMES-“  
Lee continues to monologue as you get up on two shaky legs and Tenten rushed to your side to help you up and gave you some water.   
“Whatever” Neji scoffed. Once you’d had you fill of water and caught your breath you sent a half playful glare at him  
“Thank you guys bud you don’t have to defend me from his greatness” you joked “he’s just being a bunch of sour grapes because he knows he doesn’t stand a chance of getting a girlfriend with me around.”   
“Big talk, especially coming from someone who clams up every time they see a pretty girl” at this point Tenten and Lee had moved on and started sparring with each other, not paying attention to your regular shade sessions with the Hyuuga.   
“HEY! That is not true! And frankly I’m offended.”   
“Oh no I suppose that’s right,” he smirked “it really is only the one girl isn’t it-“ he was cut off by you tackling him to the ground and that had caught the other two’s attention.   
“Neji I swear to god one more word and I’ll shave a tonsure onto that big head of yours” you threatened with a hand over his mouth. Before Lee pulled you off.   
“Wow (name) that was impressive! I don’t know how it happened but I’ve never seen Neji get tackled before,” Tenten chuckled. You laugh nervously and scratch the back of your neck before you go stiff and fall limp, revealing Neji behind you with his hand poised from an attack.   
“BISH THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!”  
“AND THAT LOUSY TACKLE WASNT!?”  
Training was cut short on account that your legs had gone numb from Neji’s last strike. After being carefully checked out to make sure you were fine of course.   
“You should be back to normal in a couple hours, if your not go to the hospital” Neji confirmed.   
“Wow careful Neji I almost thought you felt bad for a second” you rolled you’re eyes.   
“In any case you will need help getting home. Tenten,” Lee turned to address her, “You and (name) live close to each other so it makes sense for you to be the one to take her home.”   
“What!” You exclaim, “No no way! I’m too heavy and it’s so far there’s no way, Lee maybe you or Neji should help-“you were cut off by Tenten scooping you up bridal style.  
“Ah don’t worry (name) it’s no trouble at all and you’re not too heavy, I have swords heavier than you.” She beamed. You could only marvel at her strength, after all she was not much bigger than you, and you were in fact heavier than you looked on account of your muscle mass. You didn’t have long to admire though as you too busy hiding your blushing face in her shoulder. “See ya tomorrow guys!” A lot of the walk was spent in silence. Part of you was grateful for it as if you were talking you’d surely be a stuttering mess. The other part of you was terrified that Tenten, the girl of your dreams who was just about as close to you as she could get, could somehow hear your heart hammering in your chest. Your thoughts were cut off when she finally broke the silence. “You shouldn’t let Neji get to you. He’s amazing and I have a lot of respect for him, but he can be a jerk sometimes. I don’t know what he said, but it must have been pretty bad for you to drill him to the ground like that” she laughed. You were so captured by the sunlight catching her eyelashes and beautiful smile that you didn’t even notice she was looking back at you, or that you were at your front door. That was until she cleared her throat at least.   
“OH! Sorry sorry I spaced out! Uhhh key, key, oh where’d I put that damn thing,” a wild blush erupted into your face as you patted your various pockets. Eventually pulling out the key and unlocking the door for her. 

She brought you in and plopped you down on the couch and stretched her arms and back. “I feel bad you had to carry me that whole way home.” You murmur.   
“Hey I said don’t worry about it, besides, I really enjoyed myself.” She replied rifling through your fridge to get you both something to snack on while you wait for your legs to have feeling again.   
“You..did?”  
“Uh-hu! You’re so cute when you’re flustered! It’s such a contrast your usual spunkiness, or even when you’re fighting! It’s crazy you’re so calm and collected, you’d never guess your personality is so different.” She came back with some cheese and fruit.   
“Well, that’s the name of the game I guess. Tai Chi is about biding your time, waiting, and watching your opponent before you strike.” She hands you your plate. You mumble over a piece of cheese before asking, “Bu-but, you really think I’m cute?”   
“Of course!” You looked down at your lap for a while, choosing silence over small talk.   
“Tenten?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I need to tell ya, you know, I’m not, I’m not straight you know? I’m, I, girls. I’m like, I’m just, not.” You clear your throat and took a big gulp of water, “I’m a lesbian, you know that right?” She looked at you reading your face before nodding and offering an ‘I figured’ and ‘you didn’t really hide it.’ “Right well, if you keep this up, I won’t stand a chance,” you looked down, “I know, I know you probably like Neji, and that’s fine. But when you laugh like that and carry me like I weigh nothing, and tell me I’m cute. I really don’t stand a chance.” You lowered your head.   
“(Name,) What makes you think I like Neji?” You shot your head up at her question.   
“Well! You’re always talking about him and praising him even when he’s not around! And I may be gay but even I can see he’s good looking, and I just figured..”   
“Like I said, he’s very good at what he does, I admire him, and he’s my friend, but trust me he’s not my type.”  
“Why not?” You ask. She smiled so tenderly at you before saying,  
“Because he’s not you”   
Your eyes widened. Your heart threatened to stop. You must be dreaming. Neji knocked you unconscious with that cheap shot and now your having an unfair dream about requited love.   
She leaned in, face dangerously close to yours, “can I kiss you?” You could no nothing nod, refusing to blink, afraid that if you do when you open your eye you’ll wake up back on that training field and it really was all just a dream.   
She leans in and captures your lips with her own and you forget everything else, slowly letting your eyes slide shut. It was chaste and unbelievably gentle, yet filled with passion as it was your first kiss. With gentle calloused fingers from the various weapons she’s handles she tenderly touched your chin, tilting your head just right to make it more intense. She moved to sit in your lap and when she did you let out a loud shriek. “What! What happened did l-!?”   
“PINS AND NEEDLES! PINS AND NEEDLES! AHHHHHHHHH MY LEGS ARE TINGLING!!!” You fell back tearing up slightly.   
“Oh! Looks like Neji was right! Your legs are going back to normal.”  
That damn Neji. He wasn’t even here and he was being a major muff muzzle. You decided not to curse him though, because at least now you know you weren’t dreaming”


End file.
